Mine
by Trivium E. Bondrasi
Summary: Harry comes into an Ancient inheritance and he comes to have three mates. When a child comes into his life he does anything to protect him even if that means another war. Are friends still the same or have they all abandoned him? H/D/S/TR
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The spells exploded together and sparks ricocheted off their surroundings.

"Potter you will die here! I've waited too long for you to die!" Voldemort rasped

He was weakening and he knew it. But he couldn't fail! He couldn't.

"Crucio!"

Harry dodged the spell and hid behind something. He didn't want to kill. He didn't want to become a murderer. But he had to. The senseless killing had to stop. Now.

He jumped out and hoped the spell would land.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry watched as the green spell streaked towards Voldemort. Saw the fear in his red eyes. Harry didn't want this. Didn't want to kill him.

"NO!" He screamed and right before the spell touched his enemy it turned pure white with red pulsing veins in it.

The explosion knocked Harry down and when he looked up he saw Voldemort disintegrate into a large pile of ash. Harry cried as the fire went out and all that was left was black ash. He picked himself up and walked to it. He jumped back when the ash moved.

Out of it came a young man about Harry's age if not a little older rise from the ashes. He was naked with creamy white skin silk looking black long hair and red eyes. He looked at Harry in confusion.

"Where am I?" He asked in a soft voice

"V-Voldemort?" Harry asked stunned

"I'm…I am Tom Marvolo Riddle…" Tom said just as softly.

Just then Fudge, Aurors, and Albus Dumbledore came into the clearing.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here!" Fudge shouted

Tom, Frightened, darted behind Harry to try and hide. Albus's eyes followed him in shock.  
"Tom?" He whispered, "How is this possible?"

"This is…Voldemort, Fudge. Well…really its Tom Riddle. Voldemort is dead. Tom came from the ashes." Harry said shifting and taking Toms hand in comfort.

Fudge sputtered before yelling at the Aurors to seize Tom. The dragged him away from Harry and snapped their hands apart. Tom screamed and tried to get back to Harry but the continued to drag him away.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled

They stopped but didn't let Tom go. The man was whimpering and staring at Harry with pleading eyes.

"He's not Voldemort."

"No but he is what turned into him! I WON"T HAVE IT AGAIN!" Fudge shouted. "He's going to Azkaban and getting a nice lovely kiss from-"

"The Dementors were destroyed, Fudge." Albus said eyes going from Harry to Tom.

"Then he will be thrown in a sell to ROT!" Fudge yelled, "Take him away"

"No! Stop! Let me Go! HARRY!" Tom screamed before all was silent, the Aurors apparating away.

A/N: Here's the start. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry slowly made his way through the halls of Hogwarts on his way to the waiting carriages and his friends. It was time to leave again. He looked mournfully at the portraits that waved good by to him and the others in the hallways. He walked a little faster looking down at his feet. It was time to go back to the Dursleys. Harry sighed and perked up a bit. He wouldn't have to stay for very long, though, just a few weeks until his birthday. Then he could leave and no one could stop him. He'd be seventeen.

Harry pulled his jacket and scarf more securely around him in a futile attempt to shake the cold off that had been plaguing him for two months now. Since a week after he had…defeated Voldemort. That was when the cold chills started. It had steadily progressed to where he was sleeping under five thick blankets and burying himself in a mountain of pillows. Ron often joked that he had built a nest to sleep in but Harry didn't care. He at least absorbed a bit of heat. After the blankets came the jackets and scarves and gloves on occasion. His skin felt like ice to the touch and even when it didn't and he was warm to the touch he was still cold.

"Harry!"

Before he could turn around, Harry was nearly knocked over as a pale red headed girl collided with him from behind. He smiled slightly and pulled Ginny to face him before he adjusted his jacket and scarf.

"Hello, Ginny. What are you up to? I though you were waiting with Ron and Hermione."

"I was going to but I decided to come looking for you since you were taking so long. Jeez, Harry, aren't you hot? It's, like, ninety degrees out there!" Ginny fussed and stared to try and take his jacket off.

Harry grabbed her hands in his own.

"Fuck your cold!" She whispered and pulled her hands from his. " Maybe you should keep those on."

"My thoughts exactly," Harry smiled, "Now lets go meet the others."

They walked in silence for a while before Ginny stopped and turned to him with a slight scowl.

"You're never going to guess what happened to me!"

"What happened, dear?" Harry asked tugging her to start walking careful not to touch her skin.

"I was sitting in the library when I heard a bunch of girls talking about me. I went up behind them to hear what they were saying and I heard them saying that I wasn't good enough for you! They were, like, "Ginny is lowly poor blood traitor! She should be dating him!" and "I don't know what he sees in her. She's ugly and younger that him and and…It's just not right!" "

"Really now? And what did you so?" Harry asked as they got closer to the doors.

"I hexed them all, of course. No one talks about me like that." Ginny said smartly

"Good girl," Harry smiled at her.

He and Ginny had been dating for three months now and everything was great. Except for all the jealous girls that thought they deserved a chance with the Savior of the World.

"Come on. You don't want to be late do you?"

~(_)~

"Harry, mate, you might want to run for it when you get off." Ron said looking out the window as they rolled into to King's Cross.

"Why?" He asked and looked out the window, "Holy shit…"

The platform was covered in reporters and fans wanting to show their gratitude by mauling the Savior. Harry would never be able to make it out of there. Not even with his invisibility cloak.

"Shit…"Harry muttered and tried to think of a plan. "Maybe…Ron, you and Hermione go to the end of the train and shout my name. Hopefully they'll all go twords you and I can make it out the other end…"

"That's never going to work!" Ron said

"Do you have a better idea? Maybe they are to dimwitted not to fall for it." Harry asked pulling his invisibility cloak down.

"Ok…Lets go Hermione. We'll meet you on the other side of the gate Harry. We got your trunk too."

"Alright, thanks." And he disappeared.

He walked quickly to the front of the train before any of the students came out of their compartments and waited for stampede he prayed would happen. The train drew to a stop and Harry counted.

"MAKE WAY FOR HARRY POTTER! SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD COMING THROUGH!" Ron's voice echoed through out the station and to Harry's amazement the mass of people ran for it making a clear path for him.

He bolted out of there and to the loo nearest the gate. He checked that the room was clear before taking the cloak off and hoping onto the sink and breathing a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe they fell for it. Well…actually he could. But still you would think that-

"Who were you running from?" A small voice asked from a corner of the room.

Harry's wand was drawn and pointed at the corner in the blink of an eye. But he lowered it when he saw the big blue shocked eyes of a child.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"It-it's ok. I didn't mean to scare you." The child said

"Mmm…What are you doing in the corner?" Harry asked leaning back again.

"I'm waiting for…My cousin." The boy said quietly.

"In a loo? Why aren't you with them?" Harry asked confused a bit.

"He doesn't want to be seen with me." He whispered

Harry's head snapped around and looked at the kid. Really looked. He was about seven or eight. Tall enough to be a few inches shorter than Harry's hip. His hair was clean but a tangled golden brown mess that came to his shoulders. His skin was pale and he was skinny the baggy clothes swallowing his form. His small pink lips were chapped and his beautiful deep-sea Caribbean blue eyes had circles under them and were slightly sunken in. His fingernails had dirt under them and Harry could see that his hands had been through hard labor and no longer soft but rough and calloused.

He looked just like Harry did when he was that age…accept a lot better.

"What's your name, kid?" Harry asked making a motion for the boy to come sit beside him on the sinks.

"My…my name's Vanyel. Vanyel Medren Deamonbane."

Vanyel stood and walked over to the sinks. He looked at Harry to make sure it was ok and with a nod of permission he tried to hop up onto the counter. But he was too short and hardly any strength. Harry took pity on him and lifted his unsurprisingly light body onto the counter.

"Why doesn't your Cousin like you?" Harry asked reaching into his pocket and drawing out two chocolate frogs. He handed one to Vanyel and watched the child's eyes grow wide. "It's a chocolate frog. It's a wizards candy. You know what a wizard is don't you?"

Vanyel nodded and reached for one. "I know what a wizard is. My Cousin is a Wizard."

"What about you? Aren't you a Wizard?" Harry asked opening his chocolate and catching it before it could hop off.

"No."

Vanyel tried to catch his when he opened it but it hoped onto the mirror then onto Harry's robes before Harry caught it and handed it to him.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. So if you're not a wizard…then what are you?" Harry took a bite of his frog.

"I don't know. My Cousin won't tell me." Vanyel sighed as he ate some of the frog and tucked his hair behind his ear.

Harry tried hard to swallow without coughing when he saw that Vanyel's ear was pointed on the tip.

"Are you…magical at all?" Harry asked softly

"Yes. But I don't know what…"

Vanyel looked at his frog then tried to hand it back to Harry. "My cousin will be very angry."

"Don't worry about it. It can be our secret. And if he does get mad just tell him I gave it to you." Harry smiled at him.

"Uhm…forgive me…but I don't know who you are." The boy mumbled lowering his head.

"That's right isn't it? I'm Harry Potter."

Vanyel's eyes widened and he dropped his frog. He started to scoot away but Harry caught his hand and sat him back.

"Don't be frightened." Harry soothed. He reached into his pocket again and drew out a sucker. He unwrapped it and gave it to Vanyel. After a moment he took it with a shaky hand. "You have been threatened with my name?"

Vanyel nodded. He stuck the sucker in his mouth.

"Well I'm not going to hurt you…or anyone really. Not unless one of my loved ones is hurt." Harry smiled at him before it faded. "You cousin…he said I would hurt you?"

Vanyel nodded hesitantly after silence rained for a few minutes.

"Maybe I should talk to this cousin of yours…"

Vanyel shook his head violently.

"Alright. How about this…"

Harry pulled a necklace out from under his scarf and unhooked it. It was a thin white gold chain with a pendant of emerald vines and two half closed pure white diamond Callas flowers lying in a "V" along the vines. Harry had bought it in a Hogsmeade jewelry shop not too long ago. Originally he had bought it for Ginny but the more he looked at it over the days the more he fell in love with it so he had kept it.

"You should wear this. Under your shirt so your cousin won't see it."

Before Vanyel could protest Harry turned him and fastened it to his neck tucking it under his shirt.

"But…but! It's real. It must have cost you a fortune! Why would you give it to me?" Vanyel made to take it off but Harry took his hands in his.

"Because I want you to have it. I had bought it for my girlfriend but then I decided someone else needed it so I kept it. Now I know why. When I bought it I had a spell placed on it so that who ever is wearing it will be the only one to take it off. And…If you ever need help just say my name out loud and you will be taken to a safe place and I will come for you."

Vanyel continued to stare at Harry.

"I mean it, Vanyel. If you are ever hurt by anyone or you are in trouble…anything and you feel in danger say "Harry Potter" and you will be taken away to a place I can come get you. Understand? Will you do that for me?"

"Y-yes…" Vanyel whispered

"Good. Don't ever take it off for anything."

Just then the door opened and a man walked in, a man no other than Cornelius Fudge.

"Boy!" He yelled.

Vanyel jumped off the counter and hurriedly took the sucker out of his mouth letting it drop to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing with that? Did I say you could have it?" Fudge asked menacingly

"No, Cousin."

"I said he could have it, Fudge." Harry said hopping down from the sink and placing his hand on Vanyel's shoulder; It was shaking.

"Harry Potter!" Fudge looked like he had swallowed a few dozen lemons. "What are you doing with him?"

"Talking."

"About?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now, you are his Cousin are you not?" Harry asked stepping forward.

"…Yes."

"Hmm…I'll tell you this once Fudge. Treat him better or you will be dragged through hell by yours truly." Harry said and started to leave.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Fudge yelled.

"Yes I can. Take care Vanyel."

~(_)~

Harry walked quickly through the gate to find Ron and Hermione waiting with the rest of the Weaslys.

"Harry! What took so long?"

"I got trapped in the bathroom then meet up with Fudge. Right pleasure that was." Harry said sourly.  
"I bet." Ron said

"BOY!"

Harry turned to see his Uncle standing not too far away with a glare on his purpling face.

"I've got to go." Harry grabbed his things, "Owl me. Bye guys."

A/N: Well this is something I'm dabbling in. I don't really have a plot for it but I do have the next few chapters planned out. This is an Inheritance fic. So if you don't like them you don't have to read. Most of this I'm making up on the way … If you have ideas share them I'll give you credit for it. Thanks for reading.

A/N2: I'm going to try and get a sketch of the necklace up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just using the people.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! (If you reviewed) It really helps. I answered them in the review section. In the future I might bring them in here but I'm trying to get my ideas down and to copy from paper to screen so…forgive me.

I'm sorry for my grammar I think really fast when I'm writing and tend to mess words up. I'm sorry. I'll start having my sister preview my stories and fix them.

Speaking of My sister…Isilme she helps me a bit. And I'll give her the credit for choosing the name. I just took it and combined it to where it sounds good. And yes Vanyel's name came from Mercedes Lackey's "The Last Herald Mage" trilogy. I'm surprised anyone knew that…

~(_)~

Harry stood at his window looking out through the bars at the vacant street and perfect suburb houses. He sighed and wrapped his thick blanket tighter around him. He wished he wasn't here. His Uncle had started working him hard when he got home. His Aunt and made a fuss when she saw him out weeding the garden in a thick jacket and scarf when it was about a hundred degrees out. She'd screamed that he was up to something freaky and his uncle had taken his jacket and scarf and threw them out telling him he's never to do that again.

Harry suffered the next week cold and shivering. Even when he tried to explain it to his Uncle he wouldn't listen and just slapped Harry around until he stopped asking. Harry had finally owled Mrs. Weasley and asked her to send him thick winter blankets and lots of pillows. She's sent them back almost immediately saying Ron had explained and that she had added another jacket and a few scarves. There were even a few dishes with heating spells and non-spoiling spells on them in the hopes that would warm him up too.

Vernon had stormed into his room a few days latter and saw the bed and started to try and throw all of it out. But luckily Remus and Sirius chose that time to send a letter to Harry. Harry told Vernon that if he didn't leave him and his stuff alone that he would tell his Godfathers and they would come and take care of it. When that didn't work He told Vernon that Sirius was a believed mass murderer Sirius Black and his other, Remus Lupin, was a Werewolf. Vernon had dropped Harry's things as if burned and left the room in a hurry locking Harry in.

Harry sighed and turned from the window. He crawled back into his mound of blankets and pillow while glancing at the clock. Fifteen minutes till midnight. Fifteen minutes until his seventeenth birthday.

He looked up at the tapping of his window. There was a great black eagle there with an envelope in its beak. Harry stood again and opened his window. He took the letter and closed the window again when the owl flew off. He went back to his bed and opened the letter.

Mr. Potter,

I have taken it upon myself to inform you of some important facts you are in need of knowing.

You were born on July 31, 1979 with the name of Molaes Ryuu. Your mother was Alana Ren Ryuu. She was the Princess of Dark Elves. Your father was Ronin Ryuu. It is undetermined what he was but we do know he was of Royal blood and from somewhere in Japan.

Your parents went into hiding after chaos came to their lands and it was no longer safe for them to stay there with you. They changed theirs and your appearances and moved into one of their houses here in Britain called Godric's Hollow so they could be near their Wizarding friends. Voldemort killed them when you were two. You were then taken to Number 4 Private Drive to live until you came of age.

Due to the fact that you thought that you were a year younger than you really are you did not receive your Inheritance last year on your Seventeenth birthday. You will receive it tonight on your Eighteenth instead.

You will be receiving both your mother's and your father's magical lines at the stroke of midnight.

There is a birth certificate and the Protection Document attached to this as proof of what I have said. I will contact you again when the changes are complete.

~Roman~

BIRTH CERTIFICATE

Name: Molaes Ryuu: Dark Elf, Unknown: Royal

Date of Birth: July 31, 1979

Time: 11:50 p.m.

Place: Orochi Shima, Japan

Mother: Alana Ren Ryuu: Dark Elf: Royal

Father: Ronin Ryuu: Unknown: Royal

Godfather(s): Sirius Black: Wizard  
Remus John Lupin: Wizard: Werewolf  
Godmother(s): N/A

Witness(s):

Sirius Black: Wizard  
Remus John Lupin: Wizard: Werewolf  
Albus Dumbledore: Wizard

PROTECTION DOCUMENTATION

Reason: Chaos in homelands, Assassins, Attempted kidnap, Rebelling citizens

Protection Names:

Son: Harry James Potter: Wizard

Mother: Lily (Evens) Potter: Witch

Father: James Potter: Wizard

Harry James Potter is to be sent to the family of Sirius Black upon the death of Lily and James Potter. If not possible he is to be put into the care of Remus John Lupin.

Witness:

Albus Dumbledore: Wizard

Harry stared at the documents in shock. Alana? Ronin? Those were his parents' names? And Molaes Ryuu…was his real name? Dark Elves and an unknown creature?

"Why does this always have to happen to me? I'm supposed to be having a normal life now that Voldemort is gone and Tom is in Azkaban…" Harry shuddered at the mention of Toms name.

Those terrified, pleading, red eyes of his still haunted Harry. That scream of his name still echoed in his ears. He had tried to convince Dumbledore that Tom didn't belong in Azkaban but he said that Fudge wouldn't budge in his decision and that it might be fore the best that he stayed there. Harry could only step down in the argument.

"Roman…I know that name…" Harry whispered brought back by a glance of the name.  
He looked over at his clock and saw that it was only a minute to midnight. He quickly folded the letter to but it away but before he could midnight came and the letter floated to the floor as Harry passed over in pain and coldness.

~(_)~

Draco was asleep in one of his family's summerhouses in Greece when a sharp pain ran up his spine waking him from his deep sleep. He sat up suddenly and knocked a protesting Blaise from his chest.

"What the fuck, Draco?" He asked sleepy

Draco let out a hiss and fell over the side of the bed landing on the floor in a naked painful heap. He squirmed and screamed at the white-hot heat coursing through is body. Blaise watched as Draco's canine teeth fell down the screaming throat choking Draco as he tried to swallow before his screams started up again as sharp fangs pushed through his bleeding gums to fill in the gaps. Silvery gray scales appeared on Draco's face following his cheekbones and around his eyes. More showed up on his upper arms in bands then on his hipbones. The last he saw them appear was in bands around his ankles. His hair grew to where it finally stopped at a little below his shoulders.

Draco suddenly stopped screaming and went very still with his eyes closed.

"Draco?" Blaise reached a hand towards him.

Draco's eyes snapped open. Blaise gasped when he saw that the Iris had taken up the eye in its molten silver color and that there was only slit black pupils left. Draco swiped at Blaise's hand with clawed fingers. He cried out and held his bloody hand to his chest.

"Do not touch me," Draco hissed and Blaise swallowed hard when he saw the skinny forked tongue.

The door flew open and Lucius Malfoy strode in with an unhappy look on his face.

"Draco Malfoy, What have I told you about…silencing…charms…" Lucius's words trailed off as he looked at the scene before him.

Draco's head snapped to him before he stood and ran to him. Lucius covered him with part of his robe. Draco hugged him tighter.

"Draco, what happened to-"

"He'sss not my Massster," Draco whispered into his father's neck.

Lucius shivered as Draco's new tongue brushed against his neck.  
"I want my Massster!"

Lucius paled before he gathered his composure before looking over at a near in shock Blaise. "I will have a house elf come to tend to your arm then you will be escorted to a guest suit till we can make arrangements for you to leave for your own home.

~(_)~

In Snape's suit in the dungeons of Hogwarts he was taking a shower when the piercing pain rocketed up his spine. He slipped on the soapy water and fell with a sickening thud. He writhed and screamed with the pain as his sharp fangs pushed out his canines. A ripping sound was heard as Snape's skin ripped up his front and peeled off of him multiple times. Each time his skin peeled off he looked younger and his hair grew longer. Finally it stopped at an age where he was smooth and handsome.

He shakily sat up and looked at himself. His palms were covered in shiny onyx scales that wrapped around his wrists and crept up his forearms before disappearing before his elbow. He looked down at his feet and saw the same onyx scales wrapped around his ankles and over the top of his foot to stop a few inches above his toes. He reached around and felt scales along his spine. He followed it up to notice his hair was to his shoulder blades and that the scales ended at the base of his scull that way. He followed it down to the very base of his spine. What he didn't see was that his irises were now chocolate brown and over took all the white in his eyes. His pupils slit.

"Where…where are you…Master…?"

~(_)~

In the middle of the sea in Azkaban, a very pale and thin Tom twitched on the floor and shrieked as he was wracked with pain. Fangs replaced his canines as his dirty tangled hair grew to stop at the middle f his back. Pure white scales with a shimmer of blue appeared along his collarbones to trail down his sides to stop at his hip and pelvic bones. More scales spread from his wrists to spread out on the top of his hands and lastly along the insides of his thighs. His eyes slowly opened his eyes solid red with slit black pupils.

"Master…Master…Master!" His hoarse voice called.

Dark agonizing voices filled his mind.

"Why would he want you?"

"Someone so filthy and worthless?"

"He put you here! He doesn't want you! He has the others!"  
"No!" Tom cried, "Please, Master! I need you! Please!"

~(_)~

A/N: Ok. There is the Inheritance scene. I hope some of you are happy with what I did and you'll get to see what happens to Harry and the others next. I'm not going to be able to update till next week though. I'm going…camping. *shudder* Also, I'm going to see if I can maybe get some art done for this because I can't get my necklace sketch right.

Names:

Alana Ren Ryuu—"Beautiful" "water lily" "dragon spirit"

Ronin Ryuu- "Samurai with out a master" "Dragon Spirit"

Molaes Ryuu- "Silver" "Dragon Spririt"

Special thanks to my sister who helped me with this. Thank you Isilme!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just using the people.

A/N: I love reviews. I literally live on them or I stop writing. It's weird. But I'm considering finishing this one…And Lavender Rose…. I'm stumped on that one. Anyway, I would advise who is reading this to read the review answers below because I don't like repeating myself…So read my responses.

Review Responses:

Rainbow: Thank you much

dom: I have a shady view of a plot going on. There is a lot that can happen at this point. Fudge and Vanyel are a…possible mini climax set up in this story at some point in the near future…I'll be updating frequently because my sister will kick my lazy ass into gear if I don't. No worries there.

Phantomhive: No Ginny is not. Tom isn't a child. He is a little older than Harry. I'll explain ages below. There is a child. But it's not Tom. Tom is one of Harry's mates. What is your idea of Nature vs. Nurture that I should use? I'm curious.

thrnbrooke: My sister and I are actually still working on that….It's going to be Japanese based…or that's what I'm aiming for. Yeah Harry's the thing we are still trying to figure it out…His mates change according to what Harry is….In this case they have scales because snakes and Dragons have a role in this story. Harry is their Master. They call for him because they don't know where he is and can't get to them. Blaise and Draco were lovers (Draco on top) The only one he is supposed to be in contact at such an early stage is the other mates, Harry, and family. Hence, the pissed off Draco when Blaise tried to touch him.

A/N: Now! Thanks for the reviews. Now let me clear something up. Character Age. I thought that would confuse some…Harry is Eighteen, Tom is Nineteen, Draco is Seventeen, Severus is Twenty-Two, Vanyel is Seven. Now! On with the story!

~(_)~

Harry rolled over and opened his eyes only to close them quickly with a hissed curse as bright sun hit them. It suddenly dimmed and he cautiously opened his eyes. The sun was blocked out by something that had materialized on his window. He stood and went and studied it…pure white…thick, cold…ice.

"Ice? What the hell is going on?" Harry asked touching the window but jerked his hand back when chills raced through his body. He also noticed something different about his voice. But couldn't put his finger on it.

From the corner of his eye he saw the letter on the floor and everything came rushing back. Inheritance, Roman, Mates, Elves, Unknown Creatures… Harry went to his door and peeked out. No one there. He dashed for the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Slowly he moved to the mirror…and almost passed out.

The first thing he noticed was his eyes. They had changed to a slight almond shape and his emerald irises had taken up the whites in his eyes and he had slits of black for pupils. He moved on and noticed his tan was gone leaving him pale creamy white. His face had lost its roundness and was more angular with higher cheekbones his nose perfect. His hair was no longer short and untamable mess. It was now reaching to just below his arse in long silky straight raven locks. It had a sheen to it that would make Lucius Malfoy green with envy.

He opened his mouth on a whim and saw long razor sharp fangs where his canines should have been. He wiggled one and when it didn't budge left it alone. He turned his head and saw something poking out of his hair. He pulled it back and saw the long pointed ear that made him an elf. When he reached to poke it his hand froze as he noticed his hand. His fingernails had grown and were perfect. He thought those would cause damage if he clawed someone and the turned to a razor sharp and pointed. He was shocked for a minute before he thought about how they looked before and watched as they changed back.

With a guess he pulled his shirt off and saw the scales. Beautiful jade emerald ones that started over his heart and spread over his shoulder and when he turned saw they covered his left shoulder blade and ribcage. He turned again and saw a ring of them around his belly button before they lead down. He kicked off the rest of his clothes and saw that the line branched off and covered his hips and down covering his entire upper thighs. Rings were around his ankles that swept down over a little of his foot and up to cover a little of his calf before disappearing.

He also noticed he still had his Quidditch and training muscle was still there. But now it was harder and more defined. His stomach had toned up more and turned firmer. He was still lean but he knew he could kick ass if need be.

He studied himself a little more to make sure there were no other changes before he put his clothes back on and went to his room quietly. The ice was still on the window and didn't look like it was going to be melting anytime soon. There was a flutter and Harry noticed the same black eagle from the night before.

"How'd you get in here?" Harry asked.

The Eagle only pushed an envelope to him. Harry opened it.

Molaes,

I hope you are well. I'm sure you have noticed your changes by now. I'd like to explain a few things to you before you go out and enjoy your newfound freedom.

The most important thing is that you have to find your mates. Yes, you have mates and yes, I know that is in plural tense. To be exact you have three mates. And they are all male. I know that there is the possibility that you're not into that but they are what they are and we can't change that. You can reject them but in consequence they will die. They need their Master to love, cherish, protect, and care for them. In return they offer family, love, and protection. People kill for that kind of devotion. But like I said you can reject them.

Second, you are a Dominant if you haven't figured it out by now. If you chose to keep your mates you will be very protective of them and will more than likely not let them out of your sight until you bond. And even then you will still be very sensitive to them and demand they stay close.

Third, you have undoubtedly showed some kind of elemental magic by now. Such as fire, air, water, earth, or shadow. Those are the common elements. If you have don't freak out. You just need to go to a Wizarding bookstore and find books on Element Magic. Practice and you will figure out what you can do and what you can't and be able to control it.

I want you to keep Raidon, the eagle, as a present and so that if you are in need or just want to talk that you can contact me.

~Roman~

Harry put the letter back in the envelope and picked up the next one that Raidon pushed to him. It was a letter from Gringott's. It welcomed him into his inheritance. It said to put a drop of his blood on the seemingly blank page with it and he would know his estates and wealth. Looking around for something sharp he couldn't find anything so he tried his nails. He thought of them at claws and they changed. Grinning he pricked his finger and touched it to the paper as he willed them back to nails. He was getting the hand of this.

He looked at the page and saw that half the page was nothing but estates. His eyes widened even further as he looked down at the wealth section.

"Holy fucking shit…. I'm fucking filthy rich…Wow…"

Harry didn't know how he felt. He didn't like the fact that he was now probably on the top most richest people in the world list but he didn't really dislike it either. Now that he had mates he could buy them anything they wanted and more…

Mates. How was he going to tell Ginny? He couldn't abandon those three men. He wasn't averse to being with them. He'd experimented before. He liked it. But Ginny…Maybe she would understand. Maybe. He would tell her…after he got done doing some things.

Harry felt a tug somewhere in the back of his mind. Like someone was calling him. He smiled softly. No, he wouldn't give up his Mates. Not even for Ginny. How was he feeling an attachment already? Maybe it was the promise of love and Family. Or maybe it was because he didn't have to be alone anymore. Either way he was keeping them whoever they were.

"Come, Raidon, we have work to do." Harry said.

Raidon flew to him and landed on his shoulder before they both disappeared. Everything of Molaes Ryuu's going with them.

~(_)~

Lucius sat at the head of the table at Malfoy Manor watching as his son and his best friend ate quietly. Lucius had returned to the family Manor the same night that Draco and changed so drastically. Soon after an age reduced Severus had stumbled through the fireplace looking as disheveled as Draco and surprising the hell out of Lucius. Now he sat and watched them eat slowly and as if forcing themselves. Draco kept a hand on Severus's arm hand clutched at tit with a twitching hand. They looked so pitiful.

"Ssseverusss, when isss he coming for usss?" Draco softly cried.

He'd been asking when his "Master" would be coming for them all night and day. He was paler and he didn't seem to care that he looked like Centaurs had dragged him through hell.

"I don't know, Draco. But he will. He wouldn't leave us." Severus tried to sooth. "He'll come."

"I want him." Draco whined burying his face into Severus's arm

"I know," Severus said petting Draco's tangled hair, "I do, too."

Lucius cleared his throat. "Do you know who it might be?"

Severus just shook his head and continued eating while Draco quietly cried on him.

They ate in silence for a while, except for a few of Draco's hiccups, before the room went cold then warmed back up to normal temperature as a sudden wind swirled beside the door and the vanished as quickly as it had came leaving a smiling Harry behind. He wore tight black leather pants that were like second skin with knee-high silver boots over them. He wore a button up silver shirt that the top three buttons were left undone so you could see the jade scales beneath. His hair was down with a silver circlet that had an emerald with black streaks through it. On each side of the emerald were dragons in simple detail. Harry's Shoulder Supported Raidon who then flew to the mantle.

Draco, Severus and Lucius all looked at him. Lucius in shock and a bit of rage and Severus and Draco in different degrees of happiness and relief. Draco stood along with his father.

"Hello, everyone." Harry greeted them with a smile.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in my house?" Lucius raged with little control. He was on the edge with Severus and Draco. He didn't need Potter thrown in too.

Harry tilted his head to the left witch made the shirt fall open more to reveal more of the scales. Lucius's eyes widened. Draco stepped toward Harry but stopped when his eyes were caught up in Burning Emeralds.

"Massster?"

~(_)~

A/N: Ok so I said I would update till next week but I got time to type this up. I don't know the next I'll be able to update. Maybe today if I'm delayed in camping some more.

I left you at a cliff hanger…sorry.

I hope you like what I did with Harry. I think he looks hot but everyone's got an opinion. Which I need you to give in something. Should I start calling Harry by his real name Molaes Ryuu, He could be called Molaes or Ryuu, or do you want it to stay Harry. I'd like to get the switch done in the beginning of the story so it doesn't cause too much confusion.

Raidon means "Thunder God"

Tom will be making an appearance in the next chapter I think most defiantly in the next two Chapters he will come into role.

. That is the link to where I got the idea and shape for the Circlet. You'll have to change it a bit in your mind but that is the general shape.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just using the people.

A/N: Sorry this took longer than anticipated. Isilme had to kick me off my ass to write.

Harry turned his eyes on Draco as he moved forward but he stopped when their eyes meet. The soft whisper of 'Master' from the pale pink lips made him smile softly at Draco. He walked forward until he was standing before Harry. Slowly he reached his hand out to touch his face but Severus hissed from the table startling him. He dropped his head to his chest and dropped down to the floor on his knees. He laid back, keeping his knees bent and lying on his calves, and tilted his head while pulling up the hem of his shirt to show his scales.

"Severus…you frightened him," Harry gently scolded looking over at his other mate.

Severus dropped his head. "He should not touch you without permission, Master."

Harry bent and picked up Draco, grateful to have had a growth spurt to about 6'2 and more strength than his muscles put for show or he wouldn't be able to do this, and held him close. Draco wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. He rubbed his face into his Masters neck and sobbed gently.

"My mates don't need permission to touch me. You, like I, am above other mortals." Harry said looking Severus while petting Draco's hair. "My Dragon, why do you cry?"

"You were not here. I…we were alone. I thought you would not come for usss. That I wasss not good enough for you. That you had sssomeone better. You want me don't you, Massster? You came for me?" Draco whispered into his ear distressed.

"Yes. I came for you…and Severus. I would not abandon you for anything," Harry said as he walked around the table and stood before Severus. He had maybe two or three inches on him and Severus had to look up slightly to meet his eyes. "Did you feel the same, Severus?"

Before he could answer there was a loud crack. Harry looked over and saw that Lucius's chair was knocked over onto the marble floor and that Lucius was having trouble standing. He was leaning heavily on his arms looking down at the table.

"You?" He said in a strangled voice looking up. His face was pale and he looked like he was going to go into shock.

Harry smiled gently at him. "Yes, me. Sit down, Lucius." The knocked over chair suddenly righted and caught Lucius as he sat down heavily.

Harry turned back to Severus and cupped his face. "Did you feel the same, Severus?"

Severus rubbed his face into the hand and started to cry. "Yes."

"Shh-shh, I'm here now and I'm not going to leave you." Harry said pulling Severus to his unoccupied side. Severus buried his face into the side of his neck just like Draco.

"Sit. You should eat and get them to eat. They haven't eaten properly." Lucius said. He seemed to be coming around from his brief shock. He gestured to the table and the two hardly touched full plates.

"I will, but…could you direct me to my other mates chambers. I wish to speak to him." Harry said

"Other?" Lucius sounded shocked, "There is no other here."

Harry's eyes flashed and he bared his fangs. "You dare to lie to me, Mortal?" He hissed in rage. "I feel him here!"

Lucius cowered in his seat and Draco dropped out of Harry's arms to the floor. He displayed himself to his Master as Severus rubbed his body along Harry's body trying to calm him. Harry moved forward with a murderous look at Lucius but Draco trapped one of his legs between his own and stared to rub along it making hissing and whining noises in hope to gain his attention.

"Move, Draco." Harry hissed

"Massster, he isss not here. It isss only usss." Draco whined as he scooted away as he was commanded.

"Master," Severus said into Harry's ear, "feel for him. He is not here."

Harry's face grew pained after a few moments. He reached out blindly to feel Draco and finally wrapped his hand in the silky hair. Tears came to Harry's eyes.

"He…he's in pain…" Harry whispered

"I want him here," Draco whimpered softly rubbing his cheek along Harry thigh.

"Me, too." Severus said in his ear

"I…I can't get to him. I'm blocked out…" Harry pulled Draco to his feet and turned his eyes to Lucius who was looking at them curiously, "Lucius, May we stay until…" Harry's voice choked hand he buried his face in Severus's neck.

"Mr. Potter, like it or not you are family now. You may stay as long as needed." Lucius said standing with a tight smile.

"Thank you. Please send food up to Draco's room," Harry said turning with his mates in tow. "And, my name is Molaes Ryuu."

~(_)~

The next week was spent in hell for Harry and everyone around him. He had been confined to bed and could hardly move. Within a day of him being there the skies had darkened and it had started to rain with low rumbles of thunder and small flashes of lightning. As if they to were sad also.

After three days of non-stop rain Lucius told him it was happening over most of Britain and other parts of the world such as Japan and some Islands. Harry told him he was probably causing them. He had Lucius write and send a letter to Roman explaining what was going on and sent it with Raidon into the storm. It had returned that night saying that yes it was Harry causing the storms and they would stop when his missing mate was found and Harry was assured that he was ok. With it a Protection document from the Magical Creatures part of the Ministry of Magic. It was so that when Harry located his Mate he and his other mates would be protected from anything and pardoned no matter whom they were.

Draco and Severus only ever left his side to go to the restroom and only then when Harry ordered them to. They stayed curled up to his sides and tried to provide comfort. They feed him when he didn't have the strength and helped him to the bathroom.

One day when it was raining harder than usual it stopped when Harry sat up in bed suddenly. He felt it. The pulling. He knew where his mate was…and he needed to hurry.

The door opened and Lucius strode in. "Molaes, are you alright? The rain stopped…"

"Lucius, I need a change of clothes. I have located him. We need to hurry."

Lucius left in a flutter of robes and shut the door behind him. Harry struggled to the end of the bed until Severus and Draco caught his arms and helped him stand.

"We need to freshen up, my pets." He said softly as they led him to the bathroom and stripped him then themselves.

Draco turned on the shower and he and Severus stepped in taking Harry with them. They washed him slowly and gently but thoroughly. Harry tried to help but he still didn't have the strength.

"I am sorry, my Pets. I have not shown you how much I care and love you…" Harry said guiltily.

"We want him here…" Severus said softly nuzzling his neck

"We want to mate with him here." Draco said copying Severus.

"Is…is he…" Severus started pausing in his work

"He's in pain. He needs me…us. I don't think he'll last very long." Harry's voice cracked, "We need to hurry."

~*~

They walked into the Ministry an hour later. Lucius lead the way as Draco and Severus discreetly helped Harry stand up and walk. Lucius led them to a desk that held a man and a woman. Lucius flashed the woman a smile.

"We are here to speck to the Minister. It's a matter of great importance."

"I'm sorry but he is unavailable right now," the woman said not even sparing Lucius a glance as she looked at Harry who flashed her a smile. Severus wrapped his hand in Harry's in a show of possessiveness. The woman smirked at him.

"Excuse me?" Lucius said his voice ice cold and would stop anyone in their tracks.

The woman looked up and paused. "I'm sorry…but the Minister is busy."

"It doesn't matter. Fetch him and tell him that…Harry Potter demands to speak with him. It is an emergency." Lucius said his voice still ice. "Now."

"Right away, Mr. Malfoy." She said and scurried away.

Lucius turned to the man that was sitting at the desk. He was studying the group with open curiosity but with a look from Lucius he went back to work. Lucius turned his back to the man and waited.

"My, My, who are these exotic gentlemen?" A sick sweet voice asked from beside Lucius.

He glanced over and saw Rita Skeeter. She had a cameraman with her and a quick notes quill that was scribbling away at a not pad beside her head. She was staring at Harry, Severus, and Draco. She walked forward and studied Harry unabashed. He stared at her for a moment.

"Not now, Rita." He said

Rita looked shocked for a second before a sly smile curved her lips. "I'd know that voice anywhere. Harry Potter, tell me, why such a dramatic change in looks?"

Draco hissed softly in annoyance beside Harry and Rita turned her attention to him. She looked back at Lucius, who was glaring at her, then back at Draco putting two and two together.

"Draco Malfoy…you haven't changed much…though the, what are those? Scales? And your eyes…mmm…and you," She turned to Severus, "You look remarkably like Severus Snape…but too young. Maybe a hidden son perhaps…"

Draco hissed some more but before he could say anything to the frustrating woman a blinding light flashed in his eyes. He furiously swiped at them while Harry smacked the camera out of the man's hands. Severus checked Draco's eyes and assured Harry that it merely surprised him and he was fine. Rita watched with a sick smile, her quill scribbling furiously.

"You fool, if you hurt them he will kill you," Lucius hissed stepping forward.

"Such violence," Rita purred

Harry ignored her and pulled Draco to him assuring himself that he was find. He gently rubbed the scales around his eyes and Draco hummed in pleasure. He flicked his tongue out and licked his Masters hand.

"Oh! You are Magical Creatures! Such a violent one at that. And Harry…the most unbelievable mates. I suppose beating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wasn't enough for you."

Draco shrugged out of Harry's arms and walked over to Rita. He stood before her and glared.

"Draco Malfoy, how does it feel to be the mate of you childhood enemy? The boy who defeated the Dark Lord?"

Draco drew back his hand and smacked Rita across the face hard. She wobbled but didn't fall. Draco grabbed her throat.

"You cowardly bitch. You ssslimy worthless pieccce of ssshit!" he growled  
He pushed Rita to her knees and made her look at him. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Thisss isss where you ssshould be before my Massster: On your kneesss. But even then he would not look upon sssuch ssscum. You are a disssgrace. Be happy it isss my hand around your throat," he squeezed, "and not my Massstersss, for he would ssshow no mercy for sssuch foolissshnesss."

Draco flicked his wrist and Rita hit the wall on the other side of the room. She started to crawl away but paused at Harry's voice, "Rita, this is not to be spread. Keep it to your self." She crawled away fast with her quill still scribbling beside her head.

Draco turned to the male receptionist at the desk. He looked like he had pissed his pants. "Where isss the Minissster?" The man made no sound and no attempt to move.

Draco growled but there was a rush of footsteps and then the Minister was before them with Aurors and the female from the Desk. Fudge was red faced and looking around in displeasure.

"I was told that Harry Potter demanded my presence yet I don't see him any-" he cut himself off when he noticed Harry, Severus, and Draco. His face turned redder as if in anger but his eyes showed fear. "What the hell are those beasts doing here? Get them out of my Ministry!"

Draco walked up before him. "About time you got your sssorry asss down here. What part of 'Emergencccy' do you not underssstand, you worthless pieccce of ssshit?"

Fudge sputtered before he lifted his hand as if to strike Draco. Harry caught his hand. The room dropped in temperature and frost started to form around where Harry's hand was on Fudges arm.

"I know you didn't think you were going to hit my Mate, Fudge." Harry's voice was low and almost hypnotic to those around him…except to Fudge.

"You dare touch me with you filthy hands?" He demanded and tried to wrench his arm away. Harry let him even as his eyes flashed with rage. "And you dare insult me? Filthy creatures!"

Draco flicked his forked tongue at him and mad a crude muggle hand gesture he had seen once at the Minister. "I dare. And I'd be more pure than you if I was a filthy whore on the streets of Knockturn Ally."

Severus came up behind him and wrapped him arms around his torso holding his arms down. Lucius quietly choked and Harry smirked before turning back to Fudge. He was purple now and turned to the Aurors.

"Get them out of here! Now!"

"Surly you wouldn't arrest the Savior of the Wizarding World?" Harry asked tilting his head and showing the scar on his otherwise unblemished face.

"Harry Potter!" Fudge sputtered.

"Yes. Now I have business with you. I'm going to Azkaban to retrieve my last Mate. You are going with me so I can get in." Harry's eyes burned with fire daring him to argue. He did.

"You are doing nothing of the sort! If your 'Mate' is in Azkaban then they deserve to be there! Filthy! What will the people say when they find out you are nothing but a Filthy mix blood Creature? They will turn on you!" Fudge raged, "I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you!"

Thunder boomed and rocked the ground beneath their feet, as the temperature grew so cold you could see the breaths of everyone. Harry's face was murderous and he felt an itching in his back. Severus and Draco hissed in rage.

"I assure you that they will turn on you before they turn on me, Fudge. Now, you either come willingly or I drag you." Harry's voice was ice.

"I-I-I'll come,"Fudge said stepping back

"I thought so."

~(_)~

They stepped off the boat onto the shores of the Island that held Azkaban. Lucius waited at the boat saying that it was too hard to walk in there again. Harry nodded and followed Fudge with Severus and Draco. They walked into the Gates and immediately Dementors surrounded them. Fudge cowered and tried to run but they were surrounded. Harry pushed his Mates behind him and faced the biggest one. He didn't feel afraid and he didn't hear his mums dying scream like usual only the screams of the inmates.. He felt nothing. He stared into the hood of the biggest Dementor until it did something.

It bowed.

When it bowed the others followed suit. Harry stood strong hiding his surprise. It however became apparent when the Dementor spoke.

"Your Majesty,"

The Dementors voice was ragged and raspy. There was a grating and a creak to it that made him shiver. He wasn't the only one either.

"You speak to me?" Harry said. His voice was strong and seemed to hold more of that undercurrent that he couldn't identify.

"I do, Your Majesty."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked remembering that Dumbledore had said all the Dementors had been destroyed in the final battle.

"He," the Dementor pointed a grotesque finger at Fudge, "came to our land and collected us. He said we were to stay here or he would destroy our land."

"Did he now? Well, I want you to leave. Only return when I call you." Harry said his voice hard as stone leaving no room for argument.

"As you wish, My Lord."

The Dementors disappeared in a flash. The screams died out to a dead silence.

"You brought…them back?" Harry said in a whisper

"You cannot tell me what I can and can-" Fudge started

"I will have your job." Harry growled.

Harry stared to walk. He followed the pull. It took him deep into the prison to a dark and fowl smelling corner. There was a pit there with rusted bars across the top. You couldn't' see to the bottom it was so dark. Harry grabbed the bars and pulled. They came out of the ground with a crack. He set it aside before he waved his arm and a gust of wind was sent into the pit. A cry of shock followed from inside.

Slowly a bundle of filth, hair, and skin was floated into Harry's arms. It squirmed before suddenly turning and wrapping its legs around Harry's waist its face visible. His long black hair was tangled and matted some stuck to his face from filth. His serpent red eyes wide with fright as he looked at Harry.

"M-Master…y-you came for me…" His voice was cracked and raw and hardly had volume to it.

"Oh my Beautiful. What has been done to you?" Harry whispered his eyes roaming the body he was holding looking at the injuries.

Draco and Severus lightly touched their other Mates body.

"M-Master, d-don't lea-eave me.."

Tom passed out.

~(_)~

A/N: More people are reading this story than I thought they would…

It has come to my attention that this story is a bit fast paced. I'm going to try and slow it down and when I'm finished with it go back to the beginning and edit it properly and add some things.

O.o ….o.O … ." I think the Mating will come in the next chapter… That's going to be interesting.

Vanyel's next appearance will be coming up also…Along with the Weasley's, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus…Dumbledore too. But not all at once. Yeah this is going to be very interesting…

.

Thanks for reading.

Oh yeah…forgot to put it in but Harry doesn't wear glasses anymore…I'll mention it later I guess…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not owned by me.

A/N: This is a little bit late. Isilme had to kick me off my ass again and stop reading porn and actually start writing my own. *Rubs left cheek* I think I might have a permanent mark… .

Click.

Click

Click.

Click.

Hard heeled boots clicked on the black marble floor as a tall man walked slowly through the halls of the ancient palace. His face growing more somber as he walked through the forbidden halls of the east wing. His eyes strayed to the dead blackened callas that were once pure white that were in vases mounted to the walls. The scent of their decay was heavy in the air even after seventeen years. He looked back at the floor and walked a little faster.

Even though he kept those flowers there, dead and withered, he kept everything else cleaned. He ordered the servants to clean the wing once a month. However, nothing was to be moved. And he knew when they were for he had roamed these halls and rooms for seventeen years and made sure that nothing was tampered…In case she came back. But he knew she never would. He knew that she would never roam these halls with him again.

He stopped at a door. It was black and heavily bordered in silver with emerald vines and diamond callas. He grasped the doorknob and swung the door open. Inside was lavished with black walls with the same designs as the door. Almost every visible surface had stuffed animals and toys on it. In the center of the room was a hand carved wooden cradle. He picked his way over the toys and to the side of the empty cradle. Inside was a single pure white calla.

With a slightly shaky hand he picked it up only for it to turn to ash and blow away on an invisible breeze. He smiled a bit and set his hand back onto the edge of the cradle. His fingers brushed something cold and he traced it. When he was done he bent and pressed a kiss to the silk pillow in the cradle and turned to leave. Before he shut the door he turned back.

"I'm coming for you, My Little Prince," He whispered before shutting the door.

The candles reflected off the silver on the crib before it was shrouded in darkness again.

Molaes Ryuu

In love,

Uncle Roman

A small woman ran as hard as she could her bare feet slapping the hard rock under her feet. However, she couldn't feel it. She needed to get to Lord Daichi. She got to the Great Doors and threw them open. Everyone in the Great Room looked up at the rude intrusion. She ran to the throne and quickly fell to her knees. Whispers followed her actions.

"Akane! What is the meaning of this?" Lord Daichi's voice boomed over the room. The blue scales on the side of his face and neck darkening a few shades.

"My Lord, forgive me, but he is alive!" Akane cried out

The room grew deathly quiet. Lord Daichi glared at her.

"Imposoble! What makes you think you can lie to me?"

"I don't lie. The...the flower in the cradle…it has bloomed…pure white, My Lord," Akane stretched her arms across the floor toward her Lord, showing her crimson scales, and pressing as flat as she could to the floor.

Lord Daichi stood and swiftly made his way to the west wing of the castle. He pushed open a door and looked down into the old cradle. Inside was a single pure white Calla. He stroked it but it turned to ash under his fingertips and disappeared. Glistening tears shown in his eyes as he straitened and turned to see Akane at the door, head bowed.

"Prepare my things. I'm leaving. It's time the Prince is returned to his family," Lord Daichi said his voice strained.

Akane bowed and hurried away.

~(_)~

A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. Harry and his mates come in next chapter. I thought you'd like to meet some of Molaes's family.  
Names:

Daichi-"Large, Great" "Earth, Land" "Wisdom, Intellect"

Akane- "Deep Red"

I won't be writing for about…two and a half weeks…possibly three. I'm going to see my cousins then I have to go camping…." *runs and hides*

I promise I'll post another chapter as soon as I get back…I really need to buy a laptop.

Loves: ~Bondrasi~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

A/N: …." I have been threatened with itchy dogs, pixies armed with pitch forks, my sisters foot up my ass, and other silent threats if I didn't start writing on this. I am terrified. Please please please don't hurt me too bad. T.T

Now, I have…2 other stories other than this one I have to write on. Like this one I stopped writing on them. I am going to try and keep up. Lavender Rose and Here By My Side: An Angel are on under the same pen name if you would like to check them out as well. If you like this story I have a feeling you will like Lavender Rose too.

Here is the next chapter and please this is my first time writing a slash scene in years. Tell me if it sucks and if you think you can write better do so and send them to me so I can replace mine and I will give you full credit. My email is label it "Ideas for Mine" so I don't delete it thinking it's junk mail. And even if you just want to discuss this or another story with me or give me tips and ideas feel free to do that too.

Harry walked quickly out of Azkaban with his other mates following. He reached Lucius and a great wind that shook the prison surrounded them and they disappeared. They landed in their room in the Malfoy Manor where Harry went straight to the bathroom and started the bath. Draco and Severus stripped and stepped into the water and fixed it with cleansing salts and liquids. Harry handed Tom to then before turning to Lucius who was looking worried and confused holding his left arm.

"Leave us, Lucius. Please, don't come back until I say." Harry said the under current in his voice so strong it seemed to vibrate the room.

Lucius bowed and left quickly.

Harry quickly stripped and stepped into the water taking Tom from Severus and Draco. He rinsed the dirt and waste from the body revealing the black and blue body with scratches and lacerations that were infected and deep. Draco let the water out and refilled the bath. Severus tried to wash the hair and untangle it but it was too mangled and knotted. Harry felt helpless as he looked down at his mate so battered and broken. He didn't know what to do. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Toms as tears fell down his cheeks.

He stood and stepped out of the bath with Draco and Severus following. They dried Tom and themselves before Harry handed Tom to Severus and motioned for him to sit on the toilet. He went to the vanity and pulled a pair of scissors from a drawer. Draco started crying and shaking standing next to Tom. Harry gently took hold of Tom's hair and cut it.

Tom jolted awake and screamed. He tried to get away but Severus held him still.

"Master! Why? Stop it, please, stop it!" Tom sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me but it must be done. It will grow back again. I'm sorry." Harry whispered as he continued to cut Tom's hair off.

Finally, the mess fell to the floor leaving Tom with short patchy hair. Tom still sobbed quietly as they moved to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Harry lay down next to him with Draco behind him and Severus on the other side of Tom. They pulled the covers up and pressed as close to each other as they could and sobbed until they fell asleep.

~(_)~

Harry didn't know how long they had been asleep but when he opened his eyes he saw black, curly hair. He sat up and saw that it was Tom's. It was long with curly ringlets at the ends that rested on his stomach or fanned his head. Harry gently brushed the hair away from his mates face and saw that the cuts and scratches had healed leaving it unmarred and angelic. Looking up he expected to find Severus sleeping beside Tom but found the bed empty. He turned quickly and saw that Draco was gone too.

He was about to jump from the bed and track them down until he heard splashing from the open bathroom door. He looked at the mirror in the doorway and saw his two mates splashing water at one another till they went back to cleaning themselves. He looked back down at Tom to see his eyes flutter before they opened. The red eyes blinked up at him before focusing and widening. Harry smiled down at him before kissing his lips softly drawing a whimper from Tom.

"Hello, Tom. It's good to see you again." Harry whispered smiling

Tom didn't say anything. He just stared up at Harry his eyes searching his face before reaching up and pulling the tie from Harry's hair watching as it fell around them, wavy in some places from the tie. Tom stroked his face gently before smiling a bit, his small fangs showing.

"Master, the voices…they are gone," He said, his voice soft

"Are they? What did they say?" Harry kissed Tom's face gently loving the feel and smell of his mate's soft sweet breath.

"They…they told me you didn't want me. That you were happy with the others and they were enough for you. That I was a burden and that I should…die…because you would." His voice shook and broke in places while tears came to his eyes and he clutched at Harry's shoulders. "You won't will you? You won't kill me or leave me? Please, Master, let me stay. I need you and I won't be a burden to you or the others."

"Shh-shh! Don't say such things you wound me. I will not abandon you or kill you, Love. I will not let anything happen to you. Those voices…they were wrong." Harry said kissing Tom's lips "Trust me."

Tom nodded faintly before he kissed Harry back.

"That place…it was horrible. When they took me from you that night…they took me there and threw me into darkness. Hardly any food or water and what was given to me was rotten." Tom breathed against his Master's neck.

"You will not go there again. I promise." Harry said kissing the scales on Tom's collarbones drawing a moan. "I promise you."

"Master…Master, stop I must tell you something." Tom said pushing at Harry's shoulders

Harry gave Tom's body a look over to see if it was healed before moving over him and laying his head on Tom's stomach the thick erection pressing into his chest. He kissed the trail of blue white scales before laying his head back down to listen. Tom rested his hands on his shoulders.

"I…I remember everything."

"What?" Harry asked tensing

"I remember that life…that man that I was. He killed…raped. He was going to kill you and everything in his path. He was so evil and corrupted. But his life…it was just as horrible. He was belittled and tormented by everyone. He couldn't help it. He had…" Tom's voice broke and quivered.

"Shh. Tell me later. For now…let me make you forget. Will you let me?" Harry whispered, his breath blowing over a patch of scales over his mate's hip.

"Please…please, Master." Tom's breath was quick and shallow, "Make me forget."

Harry kisses the trail of scales down Tom's stomach until he reached the tip of an already leaking erection. He slowly licked the tip gently holding Tom down with a hand on his stomach, which fluttered with each short breath. Harry licked his Mate till his breath was erratic and his voice whispered his name over and over before he finally took him whole in his mouth and down his throat.

Tom shouted and tried to arch off the bed but the hand on his stomach was firm in keeping him in place. Harry hummed and listened to Tom as he voice his approval quiet loudly. His master sucked up letting his erection pop out of his mouth and blew on it before he took it back down in his throat in a quick motion. After this happened over and over he could barely breath.

"M-M-Mast-er, I-I will not l-last," he gasped clenching the sheets and tossing his head from side to side.

Harry let Tom's cock fall from his mouth before sucking in his scrotum and suck hard. He presses a finger from his free hand to his mate's entrance to find it slick. He dropped the sacs from his mouth and sat up on his knees. He hooked Tom's legs behind the knees and pushed them up and apart. He looked and found the puckered opening glistening in wetness.

"Did…did you prepare yourself?" He asked

"N-no. Please, Master." Tom shuddered taking hold of his own legs.

Harry pressed his finger back and it was sucked in. He moved it back and forth before adding another to Tom's impatient groan. He scissored his entrance before he probed deeper looking for that one certain…. Tom's voice echoed through the room as his prostate was pressed. He felt the fingers leave his body and whimpered in loss until something more blunt and much bigger entered him.

"Ah, gods," Harry breathed

Harry watched Tom's face for any signs of pain but only saw him wanting more. When he was finally seat in him he stopped and pulled Toms legs around him making them both moan as scales rubbed against scales. Harry's eyes fell closed. When he opened them again he felt like he was watching through someone else's eyes and that someone had taken over his body. His hips started to pump deep and hard as his eyes were glued to the long pale column of Tom's neck. Wanting to bite it.

He was content with listening to the moans of his mate until the call to bite became to strong and he felt his body lean down. His teeth clamped over tom's neck before he bit down gently skin breaking and blood flooding his mouth. The scream made his ears ring and the stickiness warmed his stomach but he kept drinking till the clinching channel brought him over the edge.

He sat up slowly to find Tom had pasted out. He still felt like he was in someone else's body as he pulled out of his mate and looked around the room. His eyes landed on the mirror from the bathroom. He saw his other mates, Severus looking at him with a hand under the water his cheeks flushed and Draco who was leaned against the wall eyes closed the water making small waves from where his hand was also under the water.

He felt himself move gently from the bed and to the bathroom where he stood there and watched for a moment before he walked over and stepped into the warm water. Draco's eyes snapped open and his hand stilled.  
"Get out and prepare yourself. One the floor legs spread." Harry heard the unfamiliar deep hollow echoing voice come from his mouth and Draco snapped to comply.

He turned to Severus and pulled his hand up from under the water. He settled himself between his legs pressing his still hard erection to his hole.

"You…stretched yourself?" the voice asked again

"Yes, Master," Severus whispered placing his hands on his shoulders and his legs around his waist.

Harry moved forward and Severus's head fell back in silent passion his breath coming in gasps. Harry once again stared at the long neck as he pumped before leaning down and biting it just as before. And just as before Severus came as he continued until he was done drinking and he was brought over the edge. He pulled back and stood them both Severus on shaky legs.

"Go to the bed,"

He watched Severus until he was laid down before he too stepped out and stood over Draco. The teens face was flushed and his hair stuck to his face and shoulders. When he looked further down he saw that the teen was ramming himself on three of his own fingers trying to make them go faster. Reaching down he pulled him up to his feet resting his hands on his mate's hips and his mates on his shoulders.

"You want me?"

"Yes." Draco breathed

"Fast?" He asked gripping his hips harder

"Please, Master, please claim me."

Draco felt himself being lifted in the air and quickly wrapped his legs and arms around his master as he was filled quickly making his call out his Masters name. He wanted harder and faster and he cried out even louder when he got it. He felt them moving but didn't really care where they were going when he felt his neck being pierced and pleasure fill his body making him cum. He felt his Master's sweat slicked chest from how hard and fast he was pumping his hips hand he moved his as well until he helped bring him to completion.

The last thing either of them felt was the soft feel of sheets and how good they both felt before Darkness welcomed them.

~(_)~

Harry felt like his mates were in danger. He was still asleep but he felt it come closer. There was a bang then the temperature dropped so suddenly that it woke his mates and himself. He opened his eyes and saw his hand outstretched towards the door where there was a block of ice. But it was what was in the block of ice that scared him. He heard running footsteps and shouts but he couldn't take his eyes off his godfather who was inside the block of ice.

"Oh, shit," he whispered.

Sirius's finger was pointed at the bed and he had a look of anger on his face. He was in so much trouble.

~(_)~

A/N: Ok so there you go. I'm telling you now I am not happy with this chapter at all…and no more death threats. I made your next chapter. Review me.

Good night,

~Bondrasi~


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, if you have made it this far congratulations. This story is something I am working on and is also on pause like my other stories. As you can see it needs some work and it needs a beta. I welcome anyone to volunteer and I hope this story captures some attention and reviews.

Thank you,

Bondrasi


	9. AN New Story

_Greetings,_

_It has come to my attention that I have mad this very confusing and frustrating on some of you and I apologize for that. _

_I have moved the new part of this story and made it a seperate piece of work. The new name for it is **Maze in the Garden** and it is still all under the same category. _

_Here is the link to it: www . Fanfiction s / 8435562 / 1 / Maze _ in _ the _ Garden _

_Remove the spaces when copy and pasting._

_I will not be posting the new chapters on this story any longer._

_Thank you,_

_Trivium E. Bondrasi_


End file.
